freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chapter 197/@comment-197.89.22.249-20160505132001/@comment-27788729-20160507105945
@Anon: No, after Arnett and Elizabeth both described the process as rape and a violation Kazuya literally said; "Yes you are right," there was no ambiguity about it. He then went on to say afterwards that there can be other side effects as well. Also, for crying out loud, mind control isn't real. We're discussing fictional concepts in a fictional setting. If you suspend your belief to accept the existence of an alien force which can violate the free will of an individual and force certain thoughts and feelings onto them then you already have the prerequisite details for the fictional concept of mind rape. Arguing 'it isn't real' means nothing considering virtually everything we're discussing here 'isn't real'. Also the argument is consent, without a doubt. Ticy still did not consent to the mind control, she simply in the aftermath decided that the suffering was worth the outcome as it was necessary to escape death. She never gave consent. Your understanding of rape is also incredibly childish if you dismiss the use of the term to describe a number of violations without consent. Enter any academic setting and argue that no concept such as the rape of culture and the rape of land exist and you will be laughed out. Honestly your inability to understand rape as anything other than sexual assault, and not turning most importantly on the lack of consent to a violation, underscores your very limited understanding of the concept. The key to this discussion is, simply, a matter of consent. Arnett and Elizabeth gave no consent to Kazuya's violation of them. THUS IT IS A VIOLATION OF THEIR MINDS. A MIND RAPE. Until you adduce evidence that there was consent or no violation I will not continue this discussion further since at current you simply reject the empirical statements within the chapter itself in which the characters state it is rape and no one disagrees with them. I am also going to start ignoring your comment concerning the concept 'not existing' until you adduce evidence then of the existence of 'mind control', 'aliens', 'Transcendent Wills' and other concepts we are discussing which are fully fictional. An Ereinbar Set is completely different to what occurred because, in an Ereinbar Set, the individuals are consenting to it. When André and Elizabeth or Arnett and Morrison perform an Ereinbar Set they consent to the activity between each other and no violation occurs. Kazuya performed his Freezing without the consent of either Elizabeth or Arnett. Really until you can demonstrate that Kazuya had the consent of Elizabeth or Arnett, which he explicitly didn't, your argument doesn't have any substance whatsoever. Its an easy metaphorical situation; a regular Ereinbar Set between the likes of Arnett and Morrison is equivalent to consensual sex as both individuals agree to perform the action between each other, what occurred to Arnett and Elizabeth here is equivalent to rape because they did not agree to performing the action with Kazuya he simply performed the action. Also DO NOT argue that Kazuya suffered more than the people who had their free will and emotions trampled and removed. I do not object to arguing that Kazuya did what he had to do BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THE SUFFERING OF PEOPLE WHO HAVE THEIR VOLITION, WILL AND AGENCY REMOVED IS MEANINGLESS OR LESS IMPORTANT THAN THE SUFFERING OF THE PERPETRATOR. I am honestly frightened by your indifference to the suffering of victims of violation and your complete disparaging of the rights of victims of such a violation to feel aggrieved.